badoinkadoink_boysfandomcom-20200213-history
Learning the Ropes (Simeon/Gerald Jobs)
Down on his luck and feeling defeated, Clyde Wright had nothing but the clothes on his back when he was tossed to the streets by his own parents in an attempt to teach him to smarten up and making a living as an accomplished working man. Although they probably wouldn't be proud of how he accomplished it, their efforts weren't entirely in vain. He went straight to the Yellow Jack Inn and got completely wasted. It was at that moment he realized if he couldn't land himself a normal job, he'd have to resort to the life of a criminal. Since he was drunk, obviously the only realistic way he could convey this was through drunken ramblings of the word "CRIME" over and over again, asking every unfortunate soul who happened to be drinking there that evening. Until he ran into Cletus BaDoinkaDoink, a retired veteran in the world of crime he so longed to get his start in. For whatever reason, Cletus agreed to help him make a name for himself. Clyde was given an address and a day, and they parted ways that night. On the day of the meetup, Clyde found himself in need of a ride to Los Santos, and consequently committed his first-ever count of grand theft auto. The victim was a Hispanic gentleman who was talking on his phone whilst pumping gas into his rusty, dust-covered truck. Clyde punched him in the back of the head and stole the vehicle, the only thing he could understand as he drove away was that the victim was frantically explaining the situation to someone named Rocco on the other end of the line. Having only been to the city a few times as a kid, it was a very new experience for Clyde to ride an elevator up to Cletus's high-end apartment and be invited inside. Despite the fact that rich people and their spotless, expensive homes would usually make him sick, Cletus was very adamant about setting off immediately to offer him grooming and a fresh set of clothes from Suburban (including a cowboy hat and pair of goggles), which made him feel welcomed as a partner. It wasn't long before they were seeking work from one of the scummiest and most irritating providers in the business, Simeon Yetarian. The pair did several jobs under the man, and despite the fact that Clyde wasn't the best sharpshooter yet, he was a natural in the world of repossession. Clyde liked Simeon a lot at first, seeing as Simeon didn't mind kissing up to the more gifted expendables to keep them coming back for less pay than they're worth. But it was his susceptibility to validation that made him vulnerable to the Armenian's manipulation. Simeon and Cletus didn't have the best relationship. Cletus even told Clyde that Simeon was the "annoying guy at the Christmas parties," which he described to be a yearly seasonal event during which many recognizable criminals in Los Santos would gather to celebrate the holidays. It's also worth mentioning that Cletus is no longer invited to these gatherings. During their first job for Simeon, Cletus and Clyde were tasked with working together to fly to houses in Vinewood Hills with a cargobob and airlift expensive cars from driveways. After messing with the radio, they found themselves patched into the same frequency as one of the most menacing killers in San Andreas, code named "Joe Mama." The conversation was short and civil, and it would be a long time before they ever heard from him again. They also repossessed vehicles, used Arena War monster trucks to steal sports cars, and exploded entire garages housing his competitor's vehicles. When Gerald (a drug dealer associate of Lamar Davis) found out that Cletus was back in the game, and he had a young new prodigy from the Sandy Shores area running jobs with him, he knew it was his opportunity to put a serious dent in a rival meth enterprise. The job was simple. Drive up to the desert, steal the McPoyle's RV that was acting as a portable meth lab, and deliver it to Gerald's associates (The Dobre Brothers) in the parking lot behind the You Tool. It was a job that went smoothly, and seemed inconsequential at the time. The two only did one other job for Gerald after that. It involved busting up a drug deal between the Vagos and The Lost MC taking place over the Los Santos River. Clyde climbed onto a parallel bridge and provided cover fire for Cletus as he took out both organizations from up close. Together they packed bags of meth into the back of a Lost MC van and drove it to Gerald's apartment. Cletus respectfully told Gerald that they were finished doing jobs for him, as the work was questionable and it was about time they moved up the ladder onto bigger and better things.